The price of electronic devices has continued to decrease dramatically. In addition, the types of consumer electronic components and home automation electronics that can be purchased have continued to increase. For example, DVD players, large screen TVs, multi-carousel CD and DVD players, MP3 players, video game consoles, and similar consumer electronic items have continued to drop in price and become more widely available. The decreasing prices and increasing types of consumer electronic components has packed today's homes with modern conveniences. But as these conveniences grow in number and sophistication, they also become more difficult to manage and control. In recent years, home automation systems have emerged to help manage and control the myriad devices found in modern homes.
While the home automation market continues to grow each year, past solutions typically addressed customers who build high-end custom homes or do major reconstructions on an existing home. Homeowners have needed a more affordable way to automate their existing homes without the headache and expense of major remodeling. Additionally, homeowners wanted to be able to add new products over time as they are able to afford additional technology. Home automation companies have answered the call by utilizing new wireless technologies that have significantly reduced the costs of installing automated devices in older homes as well as newly constructed homes. The desire for control of devices at a particular location is continuing to expand into retail and other non-home markets.
However, with the affordability of new technology, the number of automated devices in modern homes and other sites has continued to steadily increase. Property owners now desire more customizable systems and features in their automation systems. With more customizations and features, property owners may desire the ability to receive remote assistance for controlling their site.